


Basics of Being Human: Pleasure

by GabzJones



Series: The Starboy Chronicles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bathtubs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, Romance, Starboy's doing his best, Victor loves him anyway, but he needs to learn how to hold a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Direct sequel to Basics of Being Human: RoutineThe first time Yuuri had attempted to give Victor a handjob hadn’t exactly gone to plan. Neither had the second. Victor had avoided it after that, but Yuuri was ready now. He was going to give Victor the pleasurable experience he deserved.With a little coaching, at least.





	Basics of Being Human: Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the oneshots are gonna be smut, I swear! We just had to get this outta there system x.x

Victor’s bathtub was the size of a spa. Big enough to fit both of them comfortably within. They’d only attempted it a handful of times. Normally, they’d share the shower, wrapped up in each other, sharing loving touches as they washed their bodies clean. The bath was for those times when they just wanted to indulge, to be completely lost in each other and focus entirely on being in each other’s arms. 

Yuuri wasn’t a fool. He knew they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, that things felt too good to be true now, but eventually the passion would go from blazing inferno to gentle simmer. He simply couldn’t imagine things being any different than they were. He couldn’t imagine his feelings ever being less intense than they were when he was with Victor. 

Somewhere along the way, Yuuri had gone from rubbing the soap into Victor’s skin to tasting himself on his tongue. The first time they’d kissed, Yuuri didn’t feel anything. But, he hadn’t expected to. Their first kiss had been nothing more than his attempt to gauge how kissable Victor was for his future partner, whoever they might be. It hadn’t felt like much of a kiss at all. It was only when their feelings were realised, when Victor’s kiss was filled with so much love and passion that Yuuri really felt the fire that it lit within him. Victor’s lips were addictive.

A content sigh left Yuuri and Victor drank it in, his warm fingers trailing along the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri could feel Victor’s smile against his own. It was heaven. It had to be. Yuuri’s thumb brushed delicately against Victor’s cheek as they kissed, his free hand moving down Victor’s body, fingers moving hesitantly along his thigh.

Victor’s breath caught, eyes fluttering open, “Yuuri…?”

“I’ll be gentle this time.” Yuuri nipped Victor’s lip, his hand brushing further along Victor’s thigh, closer and closer to their target, “I know I can make you feel good.”

“You always do.” Victor reassured, letting out a soft sigh, “You don’t have to do anything for me just because I did something for you.”

“It’s not just for you.” Yuuri insisted, resting their heads together. “I… I want to know that I can do this for you. I won’t mess it up this time. If it’s too much, I’ll stop. If it’s not enough, I’ll do more, just say the word.”

The first time Yuuri had attempted to give Victor a handjob hadn’t exactly gone to plan. He had been so afraid of hurting Victor that he’d barely touched him at all. Victor had insisted that it was sweet, but that maybe they’d have to try it again some other time. The next time Yuuri tried, he thought he’d learned from the mistake, only to find that his grip was instead just a little too tight. Victor had quickly called that attempt off for his own sake more than anything else. There had been times since then that Yuuri had wanted to try again, but Victor would shrug it off, would tell him that it didn’t matter. They had other aspects of their sex life they could focus on. But, that wasn’t good enough for Yuuri. This was another thing he could learn about being human… if he could just figure out how to do it right.

Victor looked skeptical. With a smirk, Yuuri nudged their noses together, repeating his earlier words, “Do you trust me?”

Victor rolled his eyes with a fond smile, “You know I do.”

“Then, let me pleasure you.” Yuuri murmured against his lips, doing his best to sound as sultry as Victor always seemed to when he was trying to seduce him. Victor didn’t need to try. Yuuri had been seduced long ago. 

It was hard not to be nervous. Victor was Yuuri’s whole world right there in his arms. He wanted desperately to be able to do this right. This was something he could give to Victor. It had been difficult for Yuuri to get the opportunity to try again. This was a chance. A chance he wasn’t willing to pass up. Yuuri’s lips lingered against Victor’s, a finger dragging delicately along Victor’s shaft beneath the water. He was already half hard, their earlier fun still had its effect on him. Yuuri smiled against Victor’s lips, “Talk me through what you want. Please? I wanna get this right.”

Victor shivered under Yuuri’s gentle touch, resting a hand at the small of Yuuri’s back. Nodding his head, Victor shifted his hips forward, encouraging Yuuri to keep going, “O-Okay…”

Yuuri’s lips moved from Victor’s, brushing along his jaw as he carefully wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock. His touch was so gentle, applying barely any pressure at all and murmuring against his skin, “Is that okay?”

“Mm little more.” Victor’s eyes were closed, his hand running up and down Yuuri’s back soothingly.

A little more. Yuuri could do that. Victor had visibly relaxed in his arms. That had to be a good sign. As Yuuri nipped at Victor’s jaw, he tightened his fist around Victor’s cock. Victor tensed in his arms. That was a good reaction, right? A reaction was a reaction. Yuuri smiled against Victor’s jaw.

Victor let out a soft whimper, “Too much.”

Yuuri flinched his hand away like he’d been burned, sitting up in Victor’s lap. The water rocked gently around them from his sudden movement, and Yuuri averted his gaze, “I’m sorry.”

He hadn’t had much practice with this. It was rare for Yuuri to touch himself. There wasn’t much point when he had Victor to take care of his physical needs. Even when Yuuri did touch himself, he was usually so lost in the moment that he didn’t really keep track of things like how tight his hold was. Besides, maybe Victor liked it a little differently. Yuuri didn’t know. What he did know was that he was bad at this. He couldn’t get the hang of it, and it was weighing on his mind. It didn’t seem like much, but it was something most humans did. If Yuuri was human, he’d be able to do this without a second thought.

“Hey,” Victor reached out, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and threading their fingers together, “It’s okay. You can do it.”

“If you don’t like it, then there’s no point…” Yuuri felt just a little defeated. It was something that should’ve been simple, something that most people could do without a second thought, but he didn’t know. So much about being human was new. And most of the time they’d spent in bed together had revolved around himself. Victor was a giving lover. He seemed to prefer to be the one showering Yuuri with affection. But, Yuuri wanted to be able to give back just as much.

“I do like it.” Victor assured. He took Yuuri’s hand, guiding it back to his cock and carefully wrapping Yuuri’s fingers around his length. Letting out a shaky breath, Victor brushed his fingers along the back of Yuuri’s hand, “You know what’s too much and you know what’s too little.”

Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s neck, a blush rising to his cheeks. There were few times in his life he’d ever felt so self conscious. Victor believed in him. Victor was so certain he could do this. What if he couldn’t? What if Yuuri was destined to be absolutely terrible at handjobs? What if this was something he’d never be able to give to Victor?

Yuuri thought about his grip, how tight his hand had been when Victor said it was too much. Less. He could do less. But, not too much less. Victor still needed to feel it. Once he was satisfied with his grip, Yuuri slowly dragged his hand from Victor’s shaft to the head of his cock, nudging his nose against his neck and whispering into his ear, “Like that?”

Victor’s moan rumbled from his chest, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine as his hips dragged up, pressing his cock back through Yuuri’s grip. His head lulled back, giving Yuuri better access to his neck, “Yuuri…”

Yuuri grinned against Victor’s neck. It was the most encouraging reaction he’d ever had from Victor when he’d attempted this. Yuuri was careful to maintain the same grip, slowly stroking his hand along Victor’s cock. His lips kept moving against Victor’s neck, kissing and sucking delicate marks against his skin. He’d turn Victor into his own field of stars, cover him in stardust made from love bites. Victor was his most beautiful when he proudly wore Yuuri’s claim on his skin. His tongue flitted against Victor’s neck, warm breath tickling his skin as he spoke gently against his ear, “Do you like it like that? You have to tell me.”

There was still fear in the back of his mind despite the positive reaction. Maybe Victor was just being nice, just trying to make him feel better. Yuuri needed Victor to say. He needed Victor to tell him if he wanted things to be a little different. Yuuri’s favourite thing was learning. Learning what humans liked, what they didn’t, what they wanted. The more he learned about Victor, the more Yuuri could give to him. 

Victor’s hand was still ghosting along Yuuri’s, a reassuring presence as Yuuri tried to get this just the way Victor wanted. His free hand rested on Yuuri’s hip, slowly sliding along his side and back down again. “Mm yeah, it…” Victor rocked his hips forward, the friction as his cock moved through Yuuri’s fingers milking a gasp from his lips, “Fuck, more. Just like that…”

Yuuri’s smile only grew, hearing Victor’s moans, knowing that he was the one bringing this out in him. Yuuri was in control, and Victor wasn’t flinching away. Victor was enjoying it, his hips slowly rocking into Yuuri’s hand again and again, fingers biting into Yuuri’s hip. Gentle sounds fell from Victor’s lips with each movement; moans, gasps, mewls. All encouraging Yuuri to keep going, telling him he was doing this just right. 

Yuuri rested his free hand on Victor’s hip, slowing his movement. He looked up just in time to see Victor’s eyes flutter open and the concern within them, “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Yuuri rested their heads together and moved his hand up from Victor’s hip, letting his thumb brush tenderly along his cheek, “I just want this to last.”

“So, you’re gonna tease me?” Victor smirked.

“Yes.” Yuuri brushed his thumb over Victor’s bottom lip, watching the way the plush flesh gave into his touch. Victor was overwhelmingly beautiful. Yuuri had never known a human could shine as bright as a star until he met Victor. A man so stunning, so kind hearted and wonderful, and no one in the world had given him the love he deserved. It was a crime, really. Yuuri rested their heads together, nudging his nose against the side of Victor’s. Replacing his finger with his lips, Yuuri murmured against Victor’s, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The words were breathed into Yuuri’s mouth and he drank them in happily, the kiss remaining soft as they simply explored each other. 

Yuuri would never get tired of it, never get tired of the way Victor melted beneath him when they kissed, the way their bodies seemed to blend together. Yuuri would lose track of himself, his body entwining with Victor’s until he wasn’t sure where he ended and VIctor began. And he didn’t care. He didn’t need to know, because Victor completed him.  

Yuuri slowly dragged his hand along Victor’s cock, murmuring between kisses, “I love you so much…”

“Yuuri…” Victor’s breath caught, his lips seeking Yuuri’s with more need.

Victor’s lips were soft. They always were. Sometimes, they were chapped from the cold of the rink, but Victor would always wear balm to keep them silky, and Yuuri could taste it as he drank Victor’s breath from them. More recently, they tasted sweet. Victor knew Yuuri liked sweet things. Maybe he’d been using sweeter tasting chapstick to accommodate. This one tasted like oranges, a nostalgic, wonderful flavour. 

Taking Victor’s bottom lip between his own, Yuuri sucked gently at the soft flesh, humming happily at the citrus taste. His tongue flitted delicately along Victor’s lip, hesitant at first, but Victor’s nails biting along his back, pressing him closer was encouragement enough. Yuuri’s fist stroked along Victor’s shaft again and again, keeping his pace slow and grazing his teeth gently against Victor’s lip, nibbling softly.

When he finally pulled away, a wet sheen covered the abused flesh. Yuuri hummed happily, looking over his pretty Victor, taking in his messy hair, the blush that had faded down his chest all the way beneath the water. Victor’s eyes were half lidded, lips parted as he looked up at Yuuri through his lashes. Beautiful. He was so, so beautiful. 

“Your lips taste nice.” Yuuri ran his tongue along Victor’s lips once more to emphasise his point, the tip dipping between them and into the heat of his mouth for barely a second, “Is that for me?”

“You love oranges.” Victor’s smile was even sweeter than the chapstick and Yuuri felt that fireworks in his stomach all over again. 

“I could kiss you forever,” Yuuri admitted, closing the gap between them and catching Victor’s lips against his own once more. 

He was losing himself to the moment, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. This was meant to be about pleasuring Victor, about learning to do something to make him happy, but instead, Yuuri was distracted by the slide of Victor’s tongue against his own as they explored each other’s mouths, Victor’s fingers setting fires beneath his skin as they shifted down to rest at the small of his back. Soon he was drinking the moans from Victor’s lips, feeling the slow slide as Victor’s cock dragged through his fingers again and again.

Yuuri nipped at Victor’s lip, “What else do you like? What can I do to make this even better?”

Victor looked up at Yuuri, his cheeks flushed, hips still moving into his hand. He looked stunning like that, working himself up with Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Victor’s hand was back on his, guiding it along his shaft until he was at the tip. His thumb brushed over Yuuri’s, moving it carefully until he was pressing the pad of it against his frenulum. Yuuri watched in awe as Victor bucked into his hand, a string of moans falling from his lips, “T-Touch me there. When you reach it… so good.”

Yuuri’s curiosity had been piqued, carefully running his hand back down Victor’s cock. He stopped at the head, gently rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the sensitive spot, “Like that?”

The reaction was instant, Victor’s breath catching, nails digging into Yuuri’s back, “Oh god, Yuuri… yes…”

Yuuri’s smile was instant, stroking his hand along Victor’s cock and making sure to brush against that sensitive spot with every round. Victor’s thrusts became more desperate, teeth digging into his lip. As he saw Victor losing himself, getting closer and closer to his climax, Yuuri slowed his hand to a stop once more, earning a disapproving whine from Victor.

Yuuri laughed, kissing Victor’s cheek, “I just want it to last a little longer.”

“You’re gonna kill me.” Victor groaned.

Yuuri’s thumb ran over the head of Victor’s cock, and even within the bath water, he could feel the different consistency of the precum, rubbing it along the tip of Victor’s cock. He hummed softly, brushing kisses along VIctor’s neck, “What does it taste like?”

Victor smirked, turning his head to catch Yuuri’s lips against his own. The kiss was simple, lasting for barely a moment, “You could try it for yourself sometime.”

“I hope it’s as sweet as that chapstick.” Yuuri hummed softly.

“I’ll be sure to eat lots of pineapple.”

“What?” Yuuri frowned, tilting his head like a confused puppy as he looked up at Victor.

“I… it… nothing.” Victor let out a breathy laugh, “You’re so cute.”

“I’m meant to be sexy.” Yuuri frowned, “What else do you like? I want to learn everything.”

Victor was already overwhelmed, Yuuri could tell. But he was a curious star with a desire to learn his lover’s body. He wanted to know every little thing, all the sensitive spots, all his favourite places to be touched. Yuuri wanted to be able to do this without asking next time, so he needed to know every little detail. 

Victor took Yuuri’s free hand, brushing a kiss against his palm before he was guiding it down beneath the water. His palm brushed beneath Victor’s balls, a satisfied hum leaving Victor’s lips, “Play with them.”

Play with them? A vague request. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do at first. Victor’s legs were spread invitingly, silently begging him to fulfill this simple desire. At first, Yuuri rolled Victor’s balls between his fingers, getting a feel for them. Carefully, Yuuri pressed his thumb into the flesh, gently squeezing.

“Stop!” Victor whimpered, “Stop, stop, Yuuri!”

Quickly, Yuuri pulled his hand away, biting his lip as he watched the relief flood Victor’s expression. Too much. Right. Yuuri had to remember to be gentler. Though he was blushing, Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s cheek, giggling.

“It’s not funny, Yuuri. I need those.” Despite his words, Victor was laughing, too, a pretty sound that Yuuri had quickly grown so fond of. 

Yuuri’s giggles were muffled into Victor’s skin, brushing an apologetic kiss to his cheek, “I’m sorry, love.”

“Softer, zvezdochka.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri could feel his smile against his skin.

Moving closer, Yuuri decided to change tactics. Grip seemed to be his struggle, and though it was important for Victor’s cock, he could treat Victor’s balls a little differently. Peppering kisses along Victor’s jaw, Yuuri let his hand stroke along his cock once more, pressing the heel of his palm against Victor’s balls and rolling them in slow circles, “Is that better?”

Victor groaned softly, his hips rocking into Yuuri’s fist, biting his lip, “Mm yeah, just like that…”

“I like the sounds you make.” Yuuri murmured, peppering kisses along Victor’s jaw. 

There was still so much to learn. Yuuri was so used to laying back and letting Victor show him so many wonderful things. It was different when he was the one doing it, trying to learn just the right amount of pressure to give Victor that same bliss. There was something about Victor fucking gently into his hand, completely at his mercy, finding pleasure in his touch. It made Yuuri feel strong, made him feel even more important. Because he knew that Victor could only get that pleasure from him.

Yuuri smiled against Victor’s skin, gently nipping at his neck. Yuuri always loved when Victor wore his love bites. He never bothered to hide them. He seemed almost proud of them. It made Yuuri want to cover him with even more, to show the world his claim on his Victor. As he sucked and licked and nipped another mark into Victor’s neck, Yuuri kept stroking along his cock, palm gently massaging at his balls. The angle was just right and he softly pressed his middle finger to brush against Victor’s rim.

Victor tensed beneath him for a moment, and Yuuri glanced up at him, seeing the stormy blue of his eyes, the blush painting his cheeks. Yuuri nipped Victor’s jaw, “It always feels so good when you do this. Do… do you like it, too?” He rested their heads together, closing his eyes, “I can stop…”

“Don’t.” Victor shifted down, pressing himself further against Yuuri’s finger with a soft moan, “Don’t stop.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri hummed happily. He pumped his hand along Victor’s cock, speeding up his movements. His finger pressed passed Victor’s rim, fucking in and out of him in time with his strokes, “Is that good?”

Victor was moving himself with Yuuri’s touch, bucking his hips, pressing himself against his fingers, moaning under his breath with every movement. “Yuuri, I’m gonna… fuck…”

“It’s okay. I wanna watch you come…” 

Victor kept fucking into his hand, fucking down on his fingers, moaning as his fingers bit at Yuuri’s back, dragging along his skin, tugging him closer. Yuuri kissed at the corner of Victor’s mouth, keeping a steady rhythm, doing all the things Victor had asked of him. Finally, he pulled away just enough to watch as Victor came apart beneath him, back arching, moans spilling from his lips as he bucked his hips, letting Yuuri milk him dry. He looked so beautiful, sounded incredible. Yuuri was captivated. Humans were amazing, and nothing compared to seeing his Victor so content. 

Victor’s breaths were heavy. Yuuri pulled his hands away, brushing them along Victor’s chest and resting their heads together, “You’re so pretty.”

There was an intensity in Victor’s eyes when he finally opened them, looking up at Yuuri through his lashes. He tangled his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, murmuring against his lips, “I love you.”

Yuuri’s smile was immediate, “I love you.”

As they kissed and got lost in each other’s bodies, they drank those three words from each other’s lips over and over. Yuuri’s heart raced and swelled. This was the life he’d chosen, the one he’d given up being a star for. 

He’d make that same sacrifice again and again if it meant hearing Victor say those words.


End file.
